Bout de papier
by Frilisse
Summary: Elle, croyait en la justice, lui, en la liberté. Sachant déjà qu'ils allaient être séparés pour leurs idéaux contraires, jamais ils n'auraient cru que leurs rêves allaient se retourner contre eux-mêmes.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Je poste enfin ce prologue :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Déconseillé de lire pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être spoil ^^

Pour ce qui est du timing entre chaque chapitre posté, je verrai cela plus tard étant donné que j'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire le troisième chapitre. D'ailleurs ce prologue est assez court, mais en je vous rassure les chapitres seront plus long ^^

J'ai aussi un style d'écriture un peu particulier, donnez-moi vos avis.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Voltigeant au gré du vent frais, aussi blanc que la neige, sous un soleil brûlant et éblouissant, fixant la clairière emplie de fleurs aux mille couleurs ou encore un ruisseau coulant à travers la forêt entourant le champ fleurit.

Cette nature était verte, les bruits doux de la vie étaient dansants et apaisants, les fleurs étaient butinées par les insectes, les bourdonnements, et les chants des animaux accompagnaient les odeurs enivrantes de la faune et la flore.

Le courant d'air permettait de voir les multiples petits êtres qui visitaient ce monde calme et libre.

Haut dans le ciel, voyant l'arête des arbres, une ville se faisait entrevoir, à la lisière du bois, un petit pont traversait la source d'eau, menant aux bâtisses créées par les humains.

Quelques petits nuages blancs étaient collés au ciel bleu, un peu oranger par les rayons du soleil. Au loin, au milieu de la forêt se trouvaient des montagnes, dont l'on voyait encore la neige.

Sentant soudain, une perte d'altitude, se préparant au choc, entendant alors les voix de ces êtres géants pour une taille telle quel, pourtant, sachant que ces « humains » étaient des créatures gentilles et douces, le laissant voler contre son gré, mais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, être heureux... Il l'était. Les deux êtres courraient en sa direction, se chamaillant, pour savoir lequel l'aurait en premier.

L'un était plus grand que l'autre, de son bras, l'homme l'attrapa, sous le visage boudeur de l'autre, mais qui n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement essayant de le prendre de ces mains.

L'enfant courut, poursuivit par l'autre, passant dans la forêt, évitant les racines des arbres, ou les nids de poules dans l'herbe, ils arrivèrent sur une falaise quelques minutes après, le soleil encore haut dans le ciel, qui tombera sûrement dans les deux prochaines heures.

L'un était un jeune homme de neuf ans, il avait des cheveux ébènes, ses yeux étaient d'un gris profond, il portait sur lui un t-shirt orange, laissant ses bras nus ressentant l'air, un short vert et des sandales. Juste à côté, à sa droite se trouvait une jeune fille, sa sœur âgée de deux ans de moins que lui. Elle, était en robe rose bonbon, le soleil reflétant sur ses cheveux noirs mi-long tressés, laissait apparaître quelques mèches brunes, ses yeux étaient orange automne.

La petite fille sauta sur son frère, les faisant manger l'herbe, elle continuait à gesticuler pour essayer d'attraper l'objet que tenait l'aîné, qui lui tendait le bras horizontalement étant par terre, et elle qui était au dessus bras raide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent en position assise, se regardant. Bien que la plus jeune soit plus petite, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Leur côté excentrique, mignon, amusant, ils l'avaient hérités tous les deux.

Ils se mirent à rigoler, l'aîné posa un objet par terre, regardant l'horizon du haut de la falaise. La petite se releva pour se rasseoir entre les deux jambes de son frérot.

Regardant le paysage se montrant devant eux, l'océan infini. D'un bleu azur, entendant le son des vagues se choquant contre les pierres.

Ils souriaient. Oui. L'océan était leur prochain terrain de jeu, ils allaient s'amuser dans quelques années. Ils le savaient. Ce bleu qui les attiraient, les aventures, les créatures ou encore le bruit et les sensations s'y portant. Ils en rêvaient, ils se l'étaient promit.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

_On prendra la mer quand on sera grand ! C'est certain ! Pas vrai ? Dit-il enthousiaste, c'était plus une exclamation qu'une question. L'océan répondirent pour eux, une nouvelle vague avait claqué sur les parois, le garçon n'avait pas vu le hochement de sa sœur, mais il s'en doutait. Un petit voilier fit son apparition sur l'océan, mais ils n'en prirent pas compte, laissant le vent frais passer sur leurs visages, ils fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson. Seuls les bruits de la nature se firent entendre, le village était de l'autre côté de la falaise, séparée par les montagnes blanches de neige.

La jeune fille interrompue ce que la faune et la flore leurs offraient, son visage devenait plus sérieux ses yeux oranger s'ouvrant.

_Dit... Ni-chan. Et si un jour... Comme Maman et Papa... A l'intente de ses deux personnages le visage du garçon se crispa, ses yeux ouverts depuis le début de la phrase, montrèrent une pointe de tristesse, elle reprit cependant, Si un jour... On devait être... sépa...

Elle fut coupée par le mouvement brusque de son frère qui s'était relevé grâce à un saut, du ventre de son frère elle se retrouva sur le sol dur d'herbe et de terre.

_IDIOTE ! On ne sera jamais séparés ! On se l'ai promit non ? On restera ensemble !

Le haussement de voix de l'aîné surprit se sœur, elle s'était repliée-sur-elle même, sanglotant, le changement de caractère de son aîné l'avait effrayé.

Le garçon s'appuie sur ses genoux par terre, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça.

-Écoute... Dit-il s'asseyant par terre, reprenant l'objet tant convoité depuis le début, tant que cet avion en papier pourra voler, on ne sera jamais séparé ! C'est une promesse ! D'accord ?! S'exclama-t-il calmement d'un ton calme et chaleureux bien qu'il ait appuyé plus fortement sur la question .

Elle hocha la tête reprenant bien vite son sourire. Devenant juste après plus sadique. D'un mouvement brusque, elle prit le morceau de papier que détenait le gamin. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le plus grand prenne conscience de cet affront. Elle, elle était déjà partie dans la forêt le sourire aux lèvres, laissant des rires raisonner derrière elle.

Il suivit, prenant le même chemin que sa sœur pour la rattraper et reprendre l'objet de ses convoitises.

Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement à l'entrée du village, courant dans les rues vides, mais n'en firent pas attention, la petite passa dans les plus fines rues pour ralentir son frère qui possédait des jambes bien plus les longues et fortes que les siennes. Elle avait sa petite stratégie, passer dans les petites rues pour arriver sur le port où elle pourrait alors aller chez Papy Den et irriter son frère grâce aux « protections » du vieil homme.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez bien aimé? Il y a trop de faute d'orthographe? La lecture n'est pas assez espacée? Trop de répétition?

Dites-moi tout :)

Je voulais aussi parler des reviews. Je ne connais pas beaucoup FanfictionNet, donc, je vous demande à vous. Vous préférez que je réponde à vos Reviews sur les Notes d'auteurs ou tout simplement un reply?

Sur ceux à la prochaine :D


	2. Chapitre 1: Déchirement

Bonjour tout le monde :D

J'ai vraiment été surprise de voir le monde qui était venu sur le prologue ! Et je vous remercie tous. 3

J'aimerai aussi m'excuser, lorsque j'ai envoyée le prologue, je l'ai lu à la vite fait et je n'avais pas remarqué que deux de mes phrases étaient complètement incompréhensible, je l'ai d'ailleurs réglé.

Je vous poste le premier chapitre^^:

* * *

L'île était très petite postée sur North Blue, cela faisait quatre jour que le soleil se montrait, ce n'était pas l'habitude des habitants. Normalement, l'île était couverte de neige, les flocons tombant abondamment. Pourtant l'été était là, et les habitants ne s'en plaignaient pas, peu habitué de voir le soleil, ils étaient heureux de voir les futurs générations voir au moins une fois dans leur vie la chaleur ou le soleil daignant sur le monde, qui est invisible sur les îles hivernal.

La seule ville de l'île est connue pour sa base de marine et pour ses transports maritimes fréquents, étant une île dont le passage est nécessaire pour aller sur GrandLine. Les pirates sont rares, ou se cachent. La marine n'est pas inconnue, beaucoup sont entraînés dans cette base et beaucoup y ont été mutés au quartier général pour leurs capacités impressionnantes.

Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de bateaux sont amarrés sur le quai, simple voilier, ou encore bateau de la marine, dont un plus impressionnant cependant aucun ne possédait un Jolly Roger. Aucun aurait l'idée de venir sur le quai de l'île ou la marine est extrêmement présente. La plus part seraient amarrés sur la berge de l'autre côté de l'île.

Dans une rue, une petite fille courait poursuivie par son frère, elle avait dans sa main un avion en papier blanc, sûrement l'objet de la poursuite des deux enfants liés par le sang.

Ils évitaient les obstacles se dressant sur la route comme les linges pendu sur des fils, les tonneaux ou encore de malheureux animaux effrayés comme des chats. L'une essayait de se dépêcher pour éviter d'être attrapée et l'autre avait une idée contraire qui était de l'attraper, comme chat et chien ou marine et pirate. Ils riaient, s'amusant. Parfois des personnes dans leur maison leur envoyaient des objets pour qu'ils baisses d'un ton.

Voyant le plus vieux s'approcher, elle lança le papier le faisant voltiger et voler grâce au vent. Elle arrivait au premier point où elle voulait. Le port. Le papier pour son plus grand soulagement suivit le chemin demandé, arrivant sur une rue plus grande que les autres, la rue principale, connectée à l'appontement.

Le papier perdit de l'altitude est arriva en plein milieu de la rue. Suivant la feuille pliée sans faire attention à son entourage, elle courut vers lui, pour le reprendre. Cependant en une seconde, il n'était plus là. Pendant ce temps son frère arrivait rapidement dans la rue.

Mais la surprise fut lorsqu'il vu un homme debout et sa petite sœur tombant à la renverse.

L'avion.

Le papier.

Se déchirait.

Lentement.

Tombant.

Sur le sol.

Sur la route faite de pierre.

Déchirement vu par les deux enfants. Les petits morceaux tombant par terre. Ainsi que la petite qui regardait cet homme ressemblant à un cosmonaute détruire un trésor qui l'avait liée à son frère quelques minutes avant.

Ses yeux perdirent bien vite sentiment, son frère connaissait ces hommes, les Tenryuubitos, ou plus exactement les dragons célestes. Il savait ce que ses hommes étaient, mais aussi surtout ce qu'ils préparaient après une rébellion contre eux.

Il voulut aller voir sa sœur, mais fut arrêté par le dénommé « Papy Den » et un certain Erik essayant de le calmer le retenant de commettre l'irréparable. Tous les passants étaient là sur le côté, agenouillé, en respect à l'homme noble venu, voyant la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés perdre l'éclat de ses yeux.

Et pour leurs plus grand désespoir, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider, se mettre sur la route d'un descendant des créateurs du gouvernement leurs coûteraient la vie.

L'homme suivit de plusieurs quarantaine de membre du gouvernement ou encore de la marine regardant cette frêle petite fille, déchirant en même temps en deux l'avion en papier.

_Quelle est cette impolitesse ?! Railla-t-il, comment oses-tu, toi être sans importance, bloquer mon passage ?! Oublierais-tu qui je suis ? Vous n'êtes que des rats et des êtres inférieurs de la race humaine ! Vous ne valez rien ! Vous n'êtes que des insectes parmi tant d'autres ! Avait-il crié, beaucoup de marine derrière connaissait ces enfants orphelins ayant perdu leurs parents morts sur un terrain de guerre. Les ascendants des deux gamins faisaient eux-même partit de la marine avant, des médecins aux compétences fantastique qui devaient d'ailleurs être muté au quartier général quelques mois plus tard.

Malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement, et ce même destin ré-attaquait cette même famille. Ces enfants avaient perdus gros sans même comprendre et cela allait recommencer... Sûrement.

Après la perte de leurs parents, ils avaient été hébergés et adoptés par le vieux Den, un homme très connu dans cette ville pour ses connaissances en médecine, un vieil ami du père des enfants.

Le Dragon Céleste, avait un air odieux sur son visage, oui odieux et non colérique. Il sortit d'un seul coup, une arme blanc visant la petite devant lui.

Et puis tout ce passa très rapidement.

Son frère se débattant des bras de ses assaillants.

La jeune fille regarda le papier blanc par terre, qui signait une promesse envers son frère, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Mourir sans faire son rêve une réalité. Ce papier avait été la seule est unique preuve, mais il ne pourra plus voler.

_« Tant que cet avion en papier pourra voler, on ne sera jamais séparé ! C'est une promesse ! »_

Il ne pourra plus _jamais_ voler. Elle ne pourra pas tenir cette promesse. Et la phrase de son frère résonnait dans son cerveau en continu.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, n'ayant même plus de force, ses yeux restèrent ouverts. La mort l'attendait.

Pourtant... La douleur n'apparut pas. Ou plutôt une vive douleur la prit dans le cœur, mais pas aussi douloureuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Cette douleur la consumait beaucoup plus profondément. La rongeant de l'intérieur, la cassant en milles morceaux, le sang coulant, l'odeur de la mort et de la peine remplissait ses narines, tous ces sentiments ressortant la ferait même vomir.

Elle regardait l'arme... Positionné sur le côté, de la fumée sortant du bout. Elle avait mal. Mais une douleur pire que de la souffrance physique. Elle n'avait pas mal physiquement, non, elle avait mal mentalement. C'était son cœur qui parlait et non son corps. L'arme n'était pas dans le bon sens. Non, il pointait... sa gauche.

Le temps s'arrêta. Chaque seconde durait une heure. Ne pensant plus au papier blanc par terre, ou encore au revolver que détenait cet homme, elle tourna son regard. Vers son frère. A Gauche.

Il tombait, en larme sur ses deux jambes. Des larmes de sang, recrachant un liquide rouge, et ce même liquide rouge qui apparaissait en flaque sur son t-shirt vert. Son cœur.

Un soudain haut de cœur apparut dans le corps entier de la fille. Le temps reprit son court, un cri strident rempli de tristesse résonna sur l'île... Ou plutôt... A travers l'océan.

_OOONNNIII-CCCHHHAAANNN !

-Emportez-la. Fut la dernière phrase qu'entendit le garçon avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D

La malchance est tombé et un drame est arrivé :/ Ils étaient là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Ce sera le chapitre le plus dramatique de la fanfiction, étant donné que j'aimerai éviter que mes personnages ne deviennent trop Mary-soue et des OOC.

J'aimerai remercer au passage ma belle-soeur et ma cousine qui ont prit la peine de lire ma fanfiction alors qu'elles n'aiment pas particulièrement les mangas.

On m'a d'ailleurs fait remarqué un de mes défauts dans l'écriture de mon prologue , ce serait que mes descriptions sont trop longues, ce qui nous emmêles les pattes. Je vais essayer de remédier à ce problème dans les prochains ^^.

Je rajoute encore une chose, mon ordinateur à quelques problèmes en ce moment, les prochains chapitres n'arriveront pas tout de suite, désolée :/

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à donner vos avis, à m'expliquer mes défauts ou me faire apercevoir mes fautes d'orthographe^^ Et tout comme je l'ai demandée au prologue, vous préférez que je vous réponde sur une note d'auteur ou faire un reply?

Merci de votre lecture et de vos soutiens,

A la prochaine :D


End file.
